


Teenage Dream

by nadiaselite



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV Movie, Drama, F/F, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Marvel Teens, Marvel Universe, Multiple Crossovers, Post-Season 2 Cloak and Dagger, Post-Season 2 Runaways, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Runaways (TV 2017) Spoilers, Tyrandy, cloak and dagger, deanoru - Freeform, gertchase - Freeform, i don't know though who knows, i suck at tags so bad, i'll add tags and stuff as i go, it'll be cute ok, lots of spoilers for the runaways, lots of spoilers if you haven't watched ffh, probably no smut because they're kids, really the ultimate crossover, spoilers for cloak and dagger too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: The ultimate marvel teenage superhero crossover. Runaways x Cloak and Dagger x Spider-Man.Peter is trying to get out of the city unnoticed because he thinks it's the only way he can protect the people he loves. Tyrone and Tandy leave New Orleans on a mission to find out who they are and what they're capable of. All while the Runaways are trying to fight up against their alien possessed parents.





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't have a beta or anything so I am sorry in advance for typos or bad grammar. This is my first crossover between fandoms and I don't know how I feel about it. But regardless please comment or @ me on twitter about your thoughts. I hope I can do this fic some justice. Like seriously leave me feedback I need to know how good or bad this is.
> 
> xx
> 
> follow me on twitter @brunnhildesthor

_// Peter //_

Peter sits on top of the street lamp staring up at his face plastered on the side of the building. It doesn’t take long before people are taking pictures of him with angry looks on their faces. But amongst the angry crowd of people, the only face he focuses on is MJ’s. The pain in her eyes as she stares up at him. She knows the truth. She’s one of the few people who knows the truth. And that pains him. 

He doesn’t waste any time as he makes his getaway. He doesn’t know where he’s going yet as he hurls his body through the air from building to building. All he knows is that he needs to get out of here, soon. There are tears in his eyes and he can’t seem to catch his breath all he knows is that he’s not safe. And there was no telling if he ever would be. No one would be safe as long as he was around. He just needs to go.

The suit begins to ring and it pulls him from his sad barren thoughts. Edith’s voice in his ear seems to calm his nerves. “Peter, Happy Hogan is calling.”

“Answer, please.” 

“Peter, Peter? Where are you?” Instead of Happy’s voice, he hears the sound of his frantic Aunt May on the other end of the call. She’s clearly crying. The sound of Happy struggling to get his phone back in the background keeps him from responding.

After a moment of struggling and muffled arguing Happy finally comes to the phone. “Hey, Peter. We just got the news. Where are you?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat he manages to fight back his tears. “On my way.” His voice lightly cracks and he feels even more frustrated with himself now more than ever. Even when he thought he was doing something right he was still wrong. He couldn’t do anything right, ever. 

“Peter, are you crying? Is he crying?” The sound of Aunt May on the other end fighting Happy for the phone sends his stomach into knots. “Happy is sending you our location get here now, Peter. We’re waiting for you.”

Edith talks him through the directions and he blindly follows. He doesn’t know where he’s going and really he doesn’t care anymore. All he can think about is how much damage control lied ahead of him. Not only were people looking for Spider-Man but Peter Parker too. He was sure they’d go after everyone he loved or cared about to find him. Aunt May, Happy, Ned, MJ, probably even Flash and the rest of his classmates. 

Taking a break he sits at the top of a building. He can hear Edith telling him where to go but he opts to ignore her. Just for a moment to clear his head. The fear of anyone seeing him keeps him from taking off his mask to catch a breath of air. His fear mixes with his paranoia. Leaning forward he buries his face in the palms of his hands. 

_ What if they take May? Or Ned? Or MJ? What if they’re kept in captivity until they get me? What if Mysterio really did somehow get enough evidence to pin all of his crimes on me? _

Since Tony died it felt like everything was hitting him all at once. It feels like his problems have doubled since he has died. The world assuming he's supposed to just step up and fill Tony's shoes to be him. Fury throwing him into the fighting pit to take on Mysterio by himself. Trying to find his place in the world since he'd been missing for so long. He hasn't had any time to process any of it. And when he finally feels like things are starting to look up for him his identity is exposed and everyone thinks he's a mass murderer. All he has ever wanted was to be a hero in his neighborhood. He just wanted to protect some locals in Queens, go to high school, and spend time with his friends. 

A hand on his shoulder causes him to flinch, for a moment he can’t breathe. Paralyzing anxiety takes over him. But as he finds the strength he peers over his shoulder and sees Happy standing behind him. Taking off his mask Peter immediately begins to break down into tears in front of him. 

Happy doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t move as he feels himself wrapped up in Peter’s arms. He doesn’t even flinch. Instead, he returns his hug softly rubbing his back. It seems like every time he feels like he’s doing something right a new problem arises and he’s back to square one. All he wanted to do was protect this kid. To keep him out of trouble but also to guide him to become the man Tony always knew he'd be. Happy isn't the type to talk things through or make people feel better. Hell, he didn't even like kids until now. If Tony were here he would know what to do or what to say. Giving Peter one last pat on the back he releases him. “Come on. May is worried sick.”

Almost immediately Peter is tackled by May. She’s no longer crying but still very clearly stressed. The news plays on the tv in the background. But Peter can’t seem to focus on anything but the feeling of his Aunt’s small frame between his arms. The way her body trembles in his hold. And it was _**because**_**_ of him. _ **

“It’s okay. We’re going to get through this. We always do.” Happy begins to pace back and forth, tablet in hand. He's mentally kicking himself at how stupid he sounded. Damn it he just didn't know what to do or what to say. He needed to figure this out. And soon.

“Sorry, I’m late. Stark Industries is under attack because of this insane accusation.” Pepper storms into the apartment. She sets her purse down on the island in the middle of the kitchen before making her way over to Peter. She’s radiating with confidence as she wraps her arms around Peter. For a moment he almost even feels reassured by her presence. That maybe somehow she would fix it all. 

“Stark Industries should issue a statement. You need to make it clear that you had no relationship with the attacks.” Happy frantically types on his tablet before handing it off to Pepper. 

Peter stands in silence watching as everyone around him continues to talk. They’re talking about statements, raw data, damage control, and even a fake Spider-Man. A ringing starts to grow in his ear making it impossible to hear anything anymore. He can’t think. He can’t speak. Everything seems to be building up within him. A rage that he can’t contain anymore.

Slamming his fist onto the kitchen counter Peter takes a deep breath. “I’m leaving.”

The room falls silent. Pepper, Happy, and Aunt May all turn towards him with blank expressions on their faces. As if he hadn’t said anything at all. For a moment he’s almost convinced he didn’t. 

"Absolutely not.” May folds her arms in front of her. Her blank expression replaced with an angrier one. Her eyebrows are drawn in and her nostrils are flaring. It wasn't a look Peter got often but when he did it was clear she meant business. She draws him in closer holding him by the shoulders and giving him a gentle shake. "We will fix this."

Peter takes a step back, his hands balling into fists on either side of him. 

“You’re not going anywhere, kid.” Pepper raises an eyebrow at him. But not even a Pepper Potts glare is enough to make Peter back down right now. And he feels like part of her understands that. “We have a plan. We can help you. Just please, give us a chance.”

“We’re going to clear your name in no time. It’ll be okay.” Happy hesitantly speaks up. It’s clear that even he doubts the words coming out of his mouth. 

“Enough.” Peter raises a hand that causes the room to fall silent once again. “I’ve had enough. I just wanted to be a normal teenager just for a few weeks. I just wanted to forget all of this. And now I can’t. I probably never can. You keep talking about fixing my problems but they're not yours to fix anymore. This one is on me. I need to do this myself.”

“Peter.”

“No. No. Being here will only put you all in danger. I need to get away. I need to figure out what I'm going to do.” A single teardrop rolls down his cheek as he stares at his poor, distraught Aunt May standing before him. The only family she had left standing in tears ** _because of him_**. “I need to go. Now.”

“Where will you go? Peter don’t be ridiculous.” Happy’s tone takes a shift. A soft crack as he utters says his name tears at Peter’s heart. He can’t quite work out what to tell him considering he himself hadn’t even thought about it yet. They didn't have enough time. They hadn't even prepared for this being a possibility. 

“I’ll call you when I’m somewhere safe. But for your own good its best you don't know anything other than that.”

Peter hesitates for a moment before stepping forward towards May to give her a hug. He has so much he wants to say to her but he’s just too scared. Too scared that this will be the last time he sees her. Scared that if he says what he wants to say out loud it would make his fears a reality. But most importantly he just can’t hurt her more than he already has. He presses one last kiss to her temple tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you, Aunt May.”

“I love you, Peter.”

“I expect updates. You don’t have to tell me where you are but just tell me if you’re okay. If you need anything.” Happy wraps his arms around Peter and for a moment he feels safe. Like nothing could hurt him. But even Peter knew he couldn’t be that naive. He's sure he can feel Happy shaking in his hold but he decides to let it go. “Only call using Edith. It’s the only way you can talk to us without being tracked by anyone.”

“And use this card when you need to buy anything.” Pepper takes a card out of her purse carefully enclosing it in his hands. It’s clear he can’t fight her on this. If anyone could ever actually fight her on anything. “It’s a Stark Industries account. Every transaction is secured and untraceable. I want you to call me whenever you need me, okay?”

“Tell Morgan I’ll miss our secret Sunday juice pops.”

“I will.” She gives him one last hug before he heads out. 

For a while, Peter doesn’t know where he’s going. The fear of being in public is terrifying. All he knows is that he’s gathered enough things to last him a few days and he needed to leave. But as he takes off for his journey he realizes he has no choice. Because he's just a kid from Queens without a license or a car. So, he catches a bus headed to God knows where. He couldn’t be bothered to ask. All he knew was that it was leaving the city. And right now that was all that mattered. 

Sitting in the corner of a bus he wraps himself up in a blanket staring out the window as he watches the time fly by. He presses his head against the window pulling his hat down to mask his face. Everyone on the bus is asleep but Peter can’t quite get himself to do the same. The idea of being woken up by a team of cops trying to take him in makes it absolutely impossible to let his guard down. He was out of the city but he was far from being safe. All he could do was conjure up the worst-case scenarios. Mysterio being alive. Fury and the Avengers somehow believing the news and coming after him. The possibilities were endless. And he was absolutely terrified. 

There was the chance that he could die and the only thing he could think about was the fact that he hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to two of the people that mattered most. MJ and Ned. He didn't even tell them he was running away. Mainly because he didn't have the time but also because he didn't want them to think he was a coward for running away. 

Hours go by and Peter can feel his body slowly starting to give out. His eyes begin to feel heavy as it becomes harder and harder to keep them open. Splashing some water on his face he tries to keep himself awake but eventually, the darkness takes over his body and he can't fight it anymore. There are several stops along the way where he takes some time to use the restroom and get some food. But for the most part, he spends his time sleeping. Considering it's the only time he feels fully relaxed he tries to take complete advantage of it.

The sound of the bus driver calling out to the passengers wakes him up. For a second he's completely terrified trying to prepare himself to fight as he frantically looks around. Seeing his surroundings he can’t quite make out where he is, probably for the best. There are no obvious landmarks or even a sign with the city's name on it. Instead of dwelling on something so trivial Peter steps into the station to grab a bite to eat. It seems that everyone at the bus station is too caught up in what they’re doing to notice him. Not even the lady that took his order looked him in the eyes. It was an easy encounter and he was grateful for it. He didn’t need any more chaos. So far he's been lucky but he wasn't sure how long that would last. But seeing how he was out of the city he assumed people just didn’t care about who he was. 

As he makes his way back into the bus he locks eyes with a girl. She seems to be about the same age as him. His paranoia begins to kick in as he throws his hood over his hat and rushes inside. He wraps himself up eating in the darkness provided by his blanket. But even sitting by himself he couldn’t shake the look in her eyes. The small smirk at the edge of her lips. 

_ Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe she wasn’t even looking at me. She couldn’t have been looking at me. I was careful. But she looked like she knew me. Like she knew who I was. Maybe she knows. Maybe they all know. Maybe this is just all fake. _

He tries to shake the uneasy feeling running down his spine. He tries to ignore the occasional stares he gets. He’s managed to get this far without being recognized. All he could do was hide away in the corner of this bus until he was far enough away from everyone to be safe. Pray that he’d get away without any issues or having to do anything he’d regret. Pray that everyone he left behind would be okay and that this was the right decision to make. Frankly, he didn't know what was right and what was wrong anymore. 

_ // Tandy and Tyrone // _

Staring out the window of their bus Tandy lets out a deep breath. It feels like the more they learn about themselves and their powers, the more they lose themselves. Things just got more difficult and more complicated with time. After a moment she peers up at Tyrone. “Do you think we can do it?”

“What’s that?” He can see the pain behind her eyes, hidden in her voice and it tugs at his heartstrings. They’ve been through some of the most unimaginable things that either of them could have ever thought of. But he maintains his composure, careful not to give anything away. Because right now he knew she needed him and he was okay with that. He was okay with sidelining how his own confusion to help her cope with hers. 

“Be good. Be heroes.” She shakes her head at the thought of ever being called a hero. She definitely didn’t feel like one. Heroes were people like Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, or _Spider-Man._ They were just teenagers with powers they couldn’t control. She stares into his eyes hoping for some type of answer, some type of reassurance that what they were doing was right. That any of this was right. But she was unsure of absolutely everything. That maybe it was just a glitch in reality. That it only happened when they were in New Orleans. “Be divine and paired in other places?”

Tandy was so unsure of herself. Of who she was. Of her powers. To the point that none of it felt real. It felt like a nightmare. The fear that they’d just wake up and realize they were still just regular people. Unworthy of their powers or any joy that came with it. She sure as hell felt like she didn't deserve it even if she knew Tyrone did.

Tyrone focuses his eyes on her and she can feel a weight lift from her shoulders. Just his presence gives her a sense of relief. To know that whatever she was going through or feeling that she had him by her side. “Let me answer that question with another question.” 

Her lips involuntarily curl into a smile as she stares back at him. “And what question is that?”

Tyrone looks away for a moment as he smiles to himself before meeting her gaze once again. His eyes rake over her features for a moment until they land on her lips just for a few seconds. It takes a moment to recollect himself before he responds. “Waffles or pancakes?”

“Waffles. Duh,” she responds without any hesitation in her voice. All she does is watch as Tyrone throws his had back and lets out a light chuckle. 

She finds herself staring at him as he laughs. Admiring how cool, calm, and collected he always managed to seem. Even when things got insane he was more in control than she ever was. Tandy envied him for being able to contain his emotions. To be able to just sit back and laugh. Or maybe it was a facade to make her feel better. 

He holds his hand out for her as their eyes lock. For a moment she feels like this isn’t just her imagination. This was real. That maybe he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Lacing her fingers with his she closes her eyes embracing the warmth of his hand and the electricity coursing through her body in response. They’d come a long way.

Tyrone sees her visually calm the tension she once carried in her shoulders rapidly disappearing as she closes her eyes, just for a moment. He can see the effect he has on her. The power this small gesture carries. There’s so much left unsaid but they had time, plenty of it. They were together, they were alive. And right now that was all that mattered. He gives her hand a soft squeeze, a way to get her attention once again.

Their eyes meet and for a moment it looks like she wants to say something but instead, she turns away. And as she turns to look away Tyrone can’t take his eyes off her. 

It’s not long before Tyrone is fast asleep beside Tandy, their hands still intertwined. Tandy tightly holds Tyrone’s hand in hers as she continues to stare out the window watching the time fly by. She can't fall asleep with her mind running a hundred miles an hour. But stressing about things she can't control was out of character for her. And none of it mattered anyway because she wasn't alone anymore. They are better together and they both know it.

Even as they leave their whole world behind them her mind kept running back to trying to find out who the distraught guy was at the bus station. For some reason, he looked familiar. Like she’d seen him somewhere before but it just wasn’t clicking. The image of him frantically running away seems to haunt her. Giving in to her temptations she begins to scan the bus in hopes that somehow they ended up on the same bus. 

Tyrone leans over placing his head on her shoulder restricting her range of motion. She holds his face with one hand softly caressing his cheeks while holding his hand with the other. The overwhelming darkness makes it hard for her to make out anyone’s face. Tyrone shifts beside her immediately causing her to settle back into her seat. 

Ready to call it quits and go to sleep. She does one last vague scans of the back of the bus until her eyes land on someone wrapped up in a blanket in the last row. The guy’s face is covered for the most part as he rests his head against the window fast asleep. Only part of his face is showing and it isn't until a light flashes onto his face that she knows who it is.

Tandy softly shakes Tyrone her eyes still locked on the guy in the corner. “Ty.?”

Tyrone stirs on her shoulder still half asleep. He keeps his eyes closed as he mumbles a response.

“Ty. Look.” 

Giving in he opens his eyes. There’s a hint of frustration in his eyes but she doesn’t care. She gives him a pointed look before shifting her eyes back to the corner of the bus. They’re only a few rows away but even then they don’t have a clear view. But she just knows. It's him. 

Tyrone follows her eyes until he sees what she’s staring at. It’s him_. _ Spider-Man. Or so they say. Tandy swore she saw him earlier but he didn’t believe her. But now the truth was inevitable. It was really him. Considering the video that had been released he wasn’t sure where he’d go but he definitely didn’t expect to cross paths with him. Maybe it was fate. 

“Is that who I think it is?” Tandy focuses her attention back on Tyrone. She tried to convince herself that she was delusional but the look in Tyrone’s eyes only proves she was right. It was really him. Even without the help of the occasional streetlight shining through the window, she can see it now. 

“Yeah.” 

Tandy quickly hops over him not giving him the chance to protest as she slowly makes her way towards the back of the bus. The majority of the people on the bus are still asleep, making it easier for her to sneak past everyone. She can hear Tyrone whisper yelling after her but she ignores him. If it’s him she needs to know. And lucky for her, she knew exactly how to figure it out.

It’s not long before Tyrone is rushing down the aisle after her. Over his shoulder, he can see the bus driver suspiciously eyeing them through the rearview mirror. Grabbing Tandy by the elbow he pulls her back into his chest. A bump on the road sends them against the bathroom wall.

Once her body is pressed up against his in front of the bathroom she feels a wave of heat run down the back of her neck. The look in his eyes has her questioning what she even got up to do in the first place.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous he could be if that’s actually him?” Tyrone’s breathing grows heavier as he glares down at Tandy. There’s rage in his eyes. He’s more angry at the thought of anything happening to her than her being so careless. 

“He’s not dangerous.”

“How do you know?” No matter how much he tries to mask it there’s still an edge of fear to his voice. He can’t seem to shake the feeling that things weren’t adding up. Nothing the news was saying seemed to align with everything they knew about Spider-Man. He wanted to trust him but he couldn't. Neither of them could. They definitely couldn't afford to do anything about it while in the middle of nowhere on a bus filled with people.

“Do you trust me?” She stares up at him through her long lashes and immediately Tyrone regrets standing so close to her. Tandy knows all of Tyrone’s weaknesses. She knows exactly what makes him tick. And she knows exactly how to get what she wants. “I just need to look into his hopes. That way I’ll know if he’s really who we think he is and if he’s actually dangerous or not.”

Tyrone doesn’t respond instead he steps out of the way allowing her enough space to move closer to him. But he lingers close behind her watching his every move like a hawk. He’s fast asleep with his head leaned against the window. His blanket masks the majority of his face but not even his hat can mask his true identity in the darkness. They knew better. Or maybe they were just insane.

As Tandy leans closer she cautiously tries to place her hand on his but immediately she feels his hand on her. The action is too quick for either of them to notice. It’s like one second he was asleep and the next he’s completely awake with Tandy’s wrists held tightly together. Tandy can't seem to react quick enough. Only managing to let out a sigh as she struggles against his hold. 

Tyrone is so distraught he can’t even seem to make sense of what just happened. But he’s immediately left defenseless when he notices the panicked and scared look in his eyes. He looks young. And clearly, he's scared. There's no telling what he's been through but if he is who they say he is then he's been through more than either of them could understand.

“Please. I don’t want any trouble.” Peter loosens his hold on Tandy’s wrists but doesn’t quite let go. His eyes are red as if he’s been crying. "Just, please. Don't."

“You’re Spider-Man?” Tyrone’s jaw nearly drops to the floor as he stares at him. There was no way. 

“No.” Peter releases Tandy’s wrists immediately as he tries to regain his composure. But it’s clear by how chaotic he looks that he’s lying through his teeth. Tandy and Tyrone exchange a knowing look and it’s clear Peter notices it too. “Okay, look. I don’t know what you’ve heard but I promise it’s not true.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tandy swiftly makes her move to catch Peter off guard as she grabs his wrist. 

For a moment there’s a blur and she can’t quite see anything. Until she does. Peter is sitting in an apartment laughing with what can only be is a group of his friends. A woman walks around the kitchen gracefully cooking up dinner. She doesn’t recognize any of them. He seems happy. Content. He’s clearly surrounded by people that he loves. 

In the background, the tv plays what seems to be a homemade video made by Peter. He’s running around an airport with the rest of the Avengers occasionally stopping to come back to the camera and make commentary. The video is inconsistent as it skips around to various parts. As if a highlight video of all his favorite moments caught on camera. There are videos of his friends, his family, some of the Avengers, but the most prominent person in these videos aside from the woman that looks like his mother is Tony Stark. He makes several comments about how cool it is and how meeting him was one of the best things to ever happen to him. 

Tandy makes her way around the room watching Peter interact with his friends until her eyes land on a photo on the wall. It’s a picture of Peter with Tony Stark. The frame has a small plaque that reads _even dead you're the hero_. They’re standing inside what looks like Stark Industries and he’s handing him some sort of award. She can’t quite make out what it’s for because they’re holding it upside down. But Peter looks as happy as ever. 

Walking past everyone she enters a trophy room. It has certificates and awards framed around the room. There are trophies and medals everywhere. But what catches her eye is a wall of covered in newspaper clippings. Headlines about Spider-Man honoring Iron Man's legacy. Headlines about him achieving what no other superhero could. Headlines about him saving the world. Normally she'd think he was just full of himself but seeing him interact with his friends it was clear that he wasn't the person who put this together. She walks up to the desk in the corner. A framed picture sitting on the side. It's a picture of Peter with the same woman from outside. The frame reads _World's Greatest Nephew_. 

All he hoped for was to make everyone proud, to make his Aunt proud. He wanted to be happy with his friends and his family while also doing what he loves best, saving people. Like any teenager her age, Peter wanted to be big, do big things. But unlike everyone else, he didn't want the credit for it. He just wanted to be good without receiving anything in return. Tandy is too blinded by how selfless even this guy's hopes are to even look around anymore. A guy with hopes like this couldn’t be dangerous, she refused to believe it.

Releasing his wrist she finds herself catching her breath. Peter stares back at her in complete and utter confusion. It’s clear that even with his powers he can’t make out what just happened. But she herself was too confused to say anything.

Tyrone places his hand on Tandy’s shoulder trying to bring her back to reality. But she can’t seem to do anything but stare at Peter. He wasn’t dangerous but he definitely wasn’t just a normal teenager either. He was exactly what Tyrone and Tandy strived to be. Everything they wanted to achieve. 

“What just happened?” Peter places his hand on his chest trying to calm his nerves but he’s too shaken by what just happened to even process anything. He's never experienced anything quite like that before. He wasn't sure what happened or where his mind had gone in that split second but whatever it was he was too scared to ask. His fears colliding with his reality was causing him to question absolutely everything and everyone. 

Tyrone steps closer his eyes narrowed down at Peter. He takes a seat beside her softly rubbing her shoulder as she blankly stares off into space. Usually, when she went into someone's hopes she didn't come out of it looking so distressed. It takes a moment before she finally looks him in the eye. Tyrone finally feels like he can breathe again. “He’s not dangerous.” Tandy shakes her head at him. Peter stares back at her completely confused his mouth hanging open but not a single word capable of coming out. Tyrone and Tandy simultaneously turn towards Peter. Tandy softly whispers, “You really are Spider-Man.”

“How-” Peter can’t seem to wrap his mind around what just happened or how she’d even be able to tell who he was just by touching him. There was no way. It was like he blacked out for a moment. His mind incapable of processing anything anymore.

Tandy holds her hand out for him flashing him a large smile. Something about this kid just makes her feel right. She feels like she can trust him and she doesn’t quite understand why. But it doesn’t matter. Maybe he was the key to finding out who they were, their place in the world. He wasn't much different than they were. Definitely not after seeing what his hopes consisted of. Maybe he’d help determine if they were worthy of being superheroes or not. 

Peter hesitantly takes her hand giving it a soft squeeze. Earning a smile in return. “Tandy. Tandy Bowen.”

“My name’s Peter Parker.” She can still see a deep confusion in his eyes. His mouth twitches and she can see he's still struggling with what to say next. They have never encountered another person with powers and definitely not like him. “How did you-”

“I can see your hopes.” She finally releases his hand. “I can also do this.” Her lips curl into a smile as she conjures up a dagger with enough light to light up the entire back of the bus. Tyrone quickly tries to mask the light but remains unsuccessful. She only holds it for a second before allowing it to disappear in her hands. No matter how many times she could never get tired of it. It was exhilarating. And the look on Peter's face was amusing, to say the least.

“Tandy.”

“We can trust him. I know it.” Tandy rolls her eyes at Tyrone. And being Tandy he has no choice but to trust her. 

“Tyrone Johnson.” Tyrone holds his hand out for Peter a skeptical look in his eyes as he shakes his hand. He doesn’t know for sure what the truth is but whatever it is he has to trust that Tandy isn’t as insane as he thinks she is. That somehow this is part of something he didn’t understand yet. All he had to rely on anymore was fate. It got them this far already.

“What are your powers?” There’s a shift in Peter’s attitude from terrified to excited. An actual smile on his face as he stares at Tyrone. A small gesture that seems to give Tyrone the reassurance he needs. He hadn't ever imagined what Spider-Man was like in real life. Or even who he was as a person outside of the spotlight. But he definitely hadn't imagined him being so similar to them. 

“I can see your fears.” The smile on Peter’s face quickly fades as he stares at Tyrone earning a laugh in response. He hadn’t considered how terrifying his powers seemed before. But given the chance to think about it, it was definitely terrifying. “There’s more to it than that but that’s the only thing I can show you right now. I can teleport too among other things.”

"That's so cool." Peter is overwhelmed with excitement. They were his age, had cool powers. What else could he ask for? The chances of meeting people he could relate to and that could understand how he felt. It was the first time in his life that he felt like he fit in. "How does that work? How far can you go? Do you have to use a portal? Can you teleport other people? Or things? Man, that would have been a great power to have when we were fighting Thanos. You really could have done some damage. You both could have."

Tandy and Tyrone are taken back by his excitement. He's speaking faster than either of them can comprehend. And it's amusing. They only ever talked about their powers to each other. For the first time, they were genuinely excited about them. Excited to talk about them with someone else. "When we get the chance I'll show you. It's easier to show you than to explain it to you. I can teleport people and things though. So, if we need to get you out of somewhere just say the word."

"We're not nearly on the same level as you or the other Avengers." Tandy rubs at the back of her neck. She felt useless sitting in front of him. All the things this kid has accomplished at the same age as them. It was intimidating, to say the least. "You're an Avenger. We're just two kids with powers who fight local crimes."

"I was just the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man until Tony Stark recruited me. I was exactly where you are now. I just had some help." Peter's mind falls back to his time with Tony. The months of struggling to gain his respect and trying to impress him. All the time he spent thinking he was never going to be on the same level as him or any of the other Avengers. "Don't let that get to you. Trust me you don't want to be anything like me. I want you to be better."

A silence lingers between them as the conversation with Tony runs through his head. Back to the incident with the Staten Island Ferry. When he nearly killed everyone on that damn boat just to try to prove something. Him yelling at Tony about how he wanted to be like him. Tears burn in his eyes as he looks away for a moment staring out the window as he tries to blink them away. 

_I just wanted to be like you._

_But I wanted you to be better._

Shaking his feelings he displays a fake smile as he turns back towards Tandy and Tyrone. “So, what are your superhero names?” Peter stares between them watching the two interact in silence. Neither of their mouths is moving but they’re having a full-blown conversation right in front of him. The look in their eyes as they sit there tells him everything he needs to know. "You have to have some type of alias you use? What do the people in your city call you?"

“Honestly, we don’t have any. We aren't really public with our powers. Everything we do is under the radar.” Tyrone takes a moment to consider the question. They definitely didn’t feel like superheroes so it was valid that they hadn’t come up with any names. The closest thing they had to costumes was his cloak. But the idea didn’t sound so bad. They were more of the local vigilantes than anything. No one cared about who they were or what they did. “But it’s not like we do what you do.”

“Yeah, you’re out saving the world from literal aliens. You deserve a cool nickname.” Tandy tries to picture herself even close to doing what Spider-Man has done. It was what they left home to find out but they weren’t ready to take on any aliens any time soon, if ever. “I’m just a crazy white girl.”

“And I’m just a choir boy.”

Peter sat back watching the two smile to each other. He'd give anything to have MJ by his side. To fight side by side as heroes of the city. It would be terrifying but it would also be a thrill. They were lucky to have each other. A part of him was jealous of what they had. Their connection was so unique to anything he'd ever seen. It was like they were linked. Like they could just read each other's mind, feel what the other is feeling. Kind of like tethered souls. He'd heard it somewhere but couldn't quite remember where.

Peter’s stomach releases the knots it’d been holding since he’d left home. He finally feels like he can breathe. He didn’t really consider where he’d go or who he’d end up meeting along the way. But he sure was grateful to have met two people who weren’t too different from him. For the first time in his entire life, he felt like he had someone who he could relate to. Someone who understood how hard it was to deal with everything. Maybe he'd learn from them as much as they'd learn from him. This friendship could be beneficial for them all.

Peter couldn't wait to tell Ned and MJ about them. He'd have to keep a video diary to show them when he got back. Ned and MJ were probably looking for him, wondering where he'd gone. He can't even imagine how everyone else feels since they've found out the truth. 

“I have to ask.” Tyrone pauses for a moment as he waits for Peter to pull himself from his thoughts. For a moment he feels embarrassed. But if any time is a time to ask it was now. Before they ended up going their separate ways and he never sees him again. “How is it being an Avenger? I mean you get to work with the greatest superheroes of all time. It has to a be a thrill right?”

“I wish I could explain how it feels but it’s just insane.” The thought of how much has changed since he was begging to be an Avenger. How eager he was to join everyone and meet them. How much he’d lost trying to be better. “But I loved every moment of it. I learned a lot.”

Tandy can hear the pain in his voice, the way he tries to swallow the growing lump in his throat. Her mind flashes back to his hopes. All the people he was surrounded by, the picture on the wall with Tony, the home videos playing in the back, the small trophy room. Peter wasn't doing anything extravagant nor was his hopes filled with anything over the top. That was because all he wanted was to be normal. To be happy doing what he loved, protecting people. "You're a good guy, Peter. I'm glad we met."

"Me too." 

Tyrone and Tandy gathered their things from their seats and squeezed into the same row as Peter. The three of them spending most of their time talking. They talked about how they discovered their powers, how they learned to control them, how hard it was to control them, and how hard it was to hide them. They talked about the Avengers, Tony, the blip. He even told them about Europe and Quentin Beck. They talked about school, friends, and losing the people they loved. They talked about how hard it was to move on.

It was the first time Tandy and Tyrone felt normal since they'd gotten their powers. And it was the first time Peter felt like someone understood him and what he was going through. There weren't many teenage superheroes in the world. Until now they were convinced they were the only ones. At least for now.


End file.
